Mass Eject 2: The Agency
by UnboundArtyom
Summary: With Shepard gone I've been trying fighting a war against Batarians, Cerberus and the Collectors I'm doing all I can but there's always room for doubt to creep in and that's when it starts to eat you alive and until Shepard comes back I may not be able to do a lot to prepare. OC Inserts, Sequel to Mass Eject: For The Record.
1. 2184-Codex and Reunion

**AN: Warning: If you haven't read the first Mass Eject, none of this will make any sense at all!**

* * *

**Codex Entries.**

* * *

**Daemon Ignis Main Gun (DIMG) : These powerful main gains were salvaged from the remains of Sovereign and several dead Reapers, they were then experimented on to the point where they became the most widely used gun in the Agency Fleet, they pack a hell of a larger punch than a Thanix cannon and in an experiment only one shot from it managed to penetrate a thick slab of Asari Experimental Silaris Armour.**

**They have been added to every ship above Frigate size in the fleet, it still isn't as powerful as a Reaper Capital Ship's main weapon however.**

**Trivia: Daemon Ignis literally means Demon Fire in Latin.**

* * *

**Draxler Ship Armour: ****DSA was an amazing discovery for the Agency and it was so amazing it was put on every ship including frigates, it's very resistant to heat and in one experiment where a one metre thick amount of DSA was used in a live fire drill with the Daemon Ignis, it survived 8 shots from the main gun before being compromised.**

* * *

**Valhalla Class Dreadnought: ****The Valhalla Class is the biggest and most durable ship in the Agency Arsenal, with armaments of three DIMGs', top of the line GUARDIAN lasers and 2 meters of Draxler Ship armour they can dish out a lot of punishment and take a lot at the same time, easily a match for any Reaper.**

**The one drawback to this Class is the fact that they are extremely expensive because of the cost to make the armour and generate a Kinetic Barrier around it, so their numbers have been limited to 2 per fleet.**

**Measuring at 4 KM long they are the largest ships in the known Galaxy.**

* * *

**Hades Class Cruiser:**** Measuring in on average at 2KM long the Hades is quite big however it's main strength is it's manoeuvrability despite it's pretty heavy armour and weapons.**

**The Hades has two DIMG's on it, backed up by 1.5 Meters of Draxler Ship Armour, they aren't too expensive to create despite their size and every fleet has a number of them.**

* * *

**Revenant Class Destroyer: ****Designed to bridge the gap between Frigates and Cruisers the Revenant Class is a very fast, agile ship that can still pack a punch; they are normally used for hit and run attacks on targets.**

**Measuring at 1.5 KM they are still pretty big and are larger than most Dreadnoughts.**

**Their arms consist of 1 DIMG and 1 Meter of Draxler Ship Armour.**

* * *

**Project Milan: Project Milan is a project where the top scientists of the Agency are trying to design a new frigate class with new weapons as the DIMG is too heavy duty for a frigate.**

* * *

**Agency Fleets: ****The Agency Currently has four working fleets that each contain, two Valhalla Class Dreadnoughts, twenty Hades Class Cruisers, thirty Revenant class Destroyers and when Project Milan is finished twenty yet to be classed frigates.**

* * *

1st of December 2184

I sit at my desk, I am currently on our top secret space station in the Hades Gamma Cluster and I am looking through the reports on our projects and soldier training programs, so far we have 1500 Agent's getting us intel; we definitely have a lot of naval personnel however we are lacking in infantry.

I'll leave the development of the Infantry Regiments to Lee I guess.

Oh wait, you're probably wondering who I am?

I'm Kieran Evans, known as Kestrel and Co-Leader of the Agency.

Back when I was fourteen a divine being fucked up my life by sending me into the Mass Effect universe with nothing but my fathers dog tags.

I was sent to the year 2170 and ever since then its been a never ending struggle for me too survive.

After defeating Saren my good friend Alex went off with Liara to wherever she went because they had started some sort of relationship and Andrew had gone missing until I picked him up as a Sgt Major for our infantry.

Suddenly my vid-com sounds to life.

'Incoming Vid call from Liara T'soni' The VI says and I quickly swivel round to accept the call.

"Liara!" I say with a broad smile, as I haven't heard from her in a long time.

"Kieran, it is good to hear from you again however we don't really have time to catch up, do you have the information on the Shadow Broker's base location?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes, I am coming to pick you up in person so we can go there and kick his ass, I'm also taking Andrew." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks, it will be nice to make that bastard pay!" She exclaims and I laugh.

"My shuttle should be at Thessia in about three days, see you then and say hi to Alex for me." I finish.

"I will, goodbye Kieran." She ends and the call disconnects.

I then quickly walk into my personal armoury and take the newly designed Agency battle armour that is a much improved version of the armour I used in the latter stages of the fight against Saren, I then take an M8 Avenger as gunpowder weapons wont be very effective when fighting on top of the Shadow Brokers ship.

It was very easy to recruit a large number of men and women to join us because the pay was good, we showed every potential employee the data on the Reapers and to be honest who doesn't want to work for a splinter-group?

After gathering up an M8, a Predator Pistol and a Katana Shotgun I walk out of my office into the Shuttle bay where Andrew is waiting with just his Wraith Shotgun which he had nicknamed Betsy and a Revenant Assault Rifle/ Machine Gun.

He sees me walking up to him and he quickly offers his fist which I punch with my own.

"It's been a while since we last got into a firefight, are you sure you're up to it?" I ask jokingly and he emits a hearty laugh from the bottom of his stomach.

"I'd ask you the same thing bro." He retorts and this time its my turn to laugh.

"Looks like we're always up for a fight." I say and he just nods, we then enter the shuttle and before we know it we are on the route to Illium to pick up Liara and Alex.

* * *

**AN 2: The first chapter was always going to be the shortest but soon the Agency may find that they aren't the biggest fish in the ocean after all, who knows?**

**A review is always appreciated and remember PEACE!**


	2. 2184- Hail To The King

**Now Playing: Hail To The King- Avenged Sevenfold**

Me and Andrew both enter the main market area that is next to the docks and I vaguely remember where Liara's office is so me and Andrew both walk over to that area, ignoring all the people trying to get us to buy their wares and I find out its no different to the markets I used to go to back home.

As soon as we come to the door I inhale deeply then breath out and enter quickly, inside I see my old friend Alex and upon seeing me and Andrew his eyes light up and for once he isn't wearing armour unlike me and Andrew who are geared up for a full on assault.

"Andrew, Kieran, how have you been bros'?" Alex asks and I genuinely smile.

"Well you know, being the big shots in a massive organisation isn't easy, Andrew's beasting all the recruits as he's the Sgt Major of the infantry and I'm checking on the progress we are making preparing for the Reapers." I sum up our years activities.

"Are we nearly ready?" Alex asks darkly and I frown again.

"No bloody way, not by a long shot, we still need to finish production on about eighty frigates for the current fleets to be fully armed and we intend on adding another two fleets and that's easily over another one hundred ships needing to be built.

"Fucking hell...will it be done in time?" He asks another question and honestly i'm worried about that myself.

"Current projections show we should be ready by the end of next year but that's a best case scenario." I say truthfully and he nods.

Suddenly I hear a familiar humming and realising Alex is unarmoured I dive at him and tackle him behind a table before the fire of a gunship erupts into the room.

"Fuck I didn't think the Shadow Broker would have the balls to attack us on Illium!" I yell and it's true the Shadow Broker knows I'm after him and has been trying to eliminate me wherever I go but he doesn't realise I know where he lives.

I heft my Avenger just as three Shadow Broker Agents rappel down the side of the building and crash in through the windows, stunning Liara so I put a status around her, lift her with my biotics and set her down in cover.

By time I had done this Andrew's already killed two of the Agents however three enter from the actual entrance behind him so I lay down a torrent of fire with my Avenger that takes two of them out and wounds the third just as Andrew takes down the third in the room.

I throw my pistol to Alex so he can fight back and he gracefully catches it.

The Gunship comes back around for another pass and fires a missile, I do something crazy that I had a feeling only worked in the vids.

I stop the missile with my biotics and the strain makes me sweat a bit I then launch it back at the gunship which makes it spiral out of control and crash into a nearby tower.

I then call my business partner/co-leader of the Agency.

"Dammit, Lee we've been ambushed by the Shadow Broker's men and we're going to need a Destroyer to pick our shuttle up from orbit before we get shot down!" I yell and he coughs.

"Got it, I'll tell the Captain of the ASV Peacemaker to pick you up from orbit and hand command of the ship over to you until your mission is done, Richens out." He finishes and I smile knowing we may survive.

I look at the two, still shocked lovers and shout.

"Hey, we need to get to the port and take a shuttle out of here!" I yell.

"Surely the Broker would have it shot down?" Liara half asks and I shake my head after popping a new thermal clip.

"Nope I have a ship near Illium that will pick us up from orbit, benefits of being the best you see!" I joke and they nod, Andrew takes point down the stairs while i hold a powerful biotic barrier to prevent any shots from hitting my friends.

We don't meet any resistance until we go to enter the shuttle, before we can enter, seven Agents attack us from behind however while my friends get inside I face the enemies and convert the energy from my barrier into a powerful shockwave which slams them all into the far wall, killing them all however it drains me so I slump into the shuttle.

"Getting a bit soft sitting on your throne Kieran?" Alex jokes and I slug him in the shoulder playfully.

"Still tough enough to kick your ass, I haven't exactly been sat around getting fat, I've led at least 34 operations in the past year." I say and he looks genuinely surprised.

"How did that turn out for you?" He asks and I smile.

"Thanks to the advanced technologies of the Agency, we didn't lose a single man ever when I was in charge." I announce proudly.

We soon enter the Cargo Bay of the Destroyer Peacemaker and I feel a lot more secure inside an Agency ship instead of a rickety old shuttle, as soon as I leave the shuttle I head to the bridge which has design similar to the Normandy's.

The Captain happily stepped down temporarily for me and I quickly relay my order.

"Helmsman, plot a course for Halagaz!" I yell and I get a quick aye aye.

I quickly walk down to the video communications room as I promised I would call Alexia today, she would go mad if I didn't.

I quickly press the button to call and it starts ringing until she picks up and my heart jumps slightly in my chest however I see she has a new scar near her eye.

"Hey Kieran!" She exclaims excitedly and I smile instantly at this.

"Hey love, how's your day been?" I ask and she frowns a bit.

"Not too good, an operation went wrong and we lost a young marine...he died in my arms.." She mutters and I give a concerned look to her.

"Well I'm heading to finish off the Shadow Broker once and for all with Alex, Andrew and Liara but after that's over I'm gonna pull a few strings to get you a week's leave, god knows you need the rest and maybe we could meet up in that time I mean it has been a few months since we've seen each over with our respective jobs."

"Yea but Admiral Hackett told me about how grateful he is that you gave the Alliance access to DSA technology for a very small price compared to what it's worth." Alexia says and I nod.

"Yea and in return we don't get portrayed in a bad light by the Alliance I believe was the deal, oh I just remembered, didn't you get promoted to Commander recently? I ask and she nods.

"Yep although it doesn't really beat a promotion in a massive organisation like yours, does it?" She says jokingly and I shake my head.

"Lex, it's not all that it's cracked up to be trust me." I groan.

"Aww, is someone getting a little stressed?" She says playfully and I groan even louder this time.

"I'll show you stressed..." I mutter and she hears this.

"Oooh, getting a bit hot in here." She jokes again.

"Do you realise how hard it is trying to get eighty frigates built along with one hundred other ships in less than a year, if it wasn't for the massive amounts of connections the old boss had this wouldn't be possible." I say and she looks concerned for a moment.

"Just don't burn yourself out honey." She says and I smile this time.

"I won't, maybe if we take over the Broker's network as well then I will have more resources to build the fleets and get intel." I plot for a moment.

"Well I gotta go now Kieran bye, love you!" She says and I say it back before she cuts off the call and after walking away from the video communications room and head to a guest bunk where I plonk down my head for a few hours...

* * *

I wake up to the message that we are approaching the ship and I didn't even bother taking off my armour as there was no need for me to.

I quickly get into the shuttle with my three companions and I suddenly go all no-nonsense commander on them.

"No unnecessary chatter now guys, there will time to talk when we call this bastard." The Broker had been a tough enemy of the Agency and was the only one capable of damaging us so now the chance to take him out is too big to miss however we actually don't run into any enemies and it's possible the Broker didn't expect us, or he has all his guards inside.

I quickly find out it is the latter as two Asari' and FIFTEEN! Human agents are set up along the hallway and by time I get to cover my shields had dropped and a bullet ricochets off of my shoulder pad.

I instantly poke my head around the corner with my assault rifle however before I can find a target I see Alex, who had armed up on the ship obviously takes out a proto-type Sniper Rifle, it packs the punch of an old 21st century fifty calibre rifle but the recoil dampeners make it quite easy for a ex-Special Forces soldier to use, I call it the M57-Wilkinson Rifle.

Alex fires a shot and he is stunned by how light the recoil is, his shot goes through the head of an Asari Vanguard however the round keeps travelling and penetrates the skull of one Human Agent and finally comes to a stop in the stomach of the second Asari, I feel like I've created a monster; needless to say I feel that the Council will ban the use of this weapon by Militaries.

"Nice shot!" I yell.

"I aim to please mate!" Alex shouts back in response.

I fire a few bursts from my Assault rifle and one of my shots catches one of the mercenaries in the head, I then throw a grenade at a crowd of four and upon detonation they all explode into a gory mess and that means we only have nine more mercs to deal with however I am surprised they all waited for us here.

Andrew grunts and charges ahead so he can go in for the kill with his Wraith however a hailstorm of fire forces him to take cover behind a pillar just next to three mercs, he quickly pops out of cover and lets off three shots that instantly kills each target, I smile at his brutality because he's just always been like that and it's refreshing to fight in battle with him again.

Liara uses her biotics to effectively kill four more mercs and before I know it there's only two left to kill, I really do think that the Shadow Broker had no idea we were coming otherwise he might have got more security.

I rest my rifle into my shoulder and come out of cover, both mercs open fire but the advanced shields of my armour swats their rounds away like they're nothing and my HUD still shows my shields are at 90%.

I fire two bursts from my Assault rifle into the first merc which takes him down easily and I always wondered why the Broker never gave his mercs shields.

I attempt to fire at the next merc but my rifle hisses in protest and I realise I haven't popped a new thermal clip so I quickly change to my Predator Pistol and I hurriedly fire six shots at the final enemy which drops him and I can't help but say.

"Just like old times!" I shout.

"Back when we were chasing Saren I don't recall us trying to take down an evil information broker." Alex points out and I laugh.

"Well...shut up." I mutter.

"Come on guys we need to find Feron." Liara says cutting off our conversation and I nod.

We enter the room where he is being held and I start feeling something familiar, my head starts feeling light, goddamit no! not now!.

I try to will away the oncoming flashback and to my genuine surprise it works, no idea how that works but somehow it did.

When I managed to stop it however we were already moving on to the Broker's chamber and suddenly I feel a sense of overwhelming dread run over me..

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review it is always appreciated, PM me if you want an OC put as a member of the Agency just give me full details of their job, posting and how Kieran or Andrew knows them, thanks, have a nice day and remember PEACE**


	3. 2184-Death of A Tryant

**AN: Some people may have wondered why I put the "Now Playing" in chapters and that is normally used to either A. show what I was listening to and recommend for the chapter or it is a song that Kieran likes.**

* * *

**Now Playing: Switchback-Celdweller**

We slowly enter the Shadow Broker's Chamber's chamber and our footsteps echo around the entire room, as soon as I walk in I see him shrouded in darkness sat behind a desk.

"Come for the Drell, reckless even for you Kestrel." His weird voice sounds around the room.

"I'm not reckless, just very good at good at what I do, your strike team found that out the hard way." I retort and cross my arms over my chest, showing I don't fear him.

"They were expendable, I can easily recruit that number in a day." He shrugs it off easily.

"Expendable like Feron?" Liara asks calmly.

"Dr. T'soni, your interference caused all this, Feron betrayed me and he suffered the consequences." The Broker says darkly.

"You really think you could hide from me?" I snarl and he grunts.

"I wont need to hide when I kill you and take over the agency, remember that Kestrel." He says, voice weighed down with arrogance.

"You're quite confident for someone who's about to die." Andrew chuckles.

"You travel with fascinating companions Dr.T'soni, Kestrel the leader of the Agency who has a bounty of seven million credits by Cerberus, then Alex Fletcher you're apparent lover and terrorist according to the Batarian Hegemony and finally Andrew Critchley, known by every Batarian for his ruthless ways against them I think they will all collect quite nice prices."

"You're not putting a hand on anyone." Liara firmly states and I could cut the tension with a knife.

"It's pointless to challenge me Asari, I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark." He smugly fires back.

"Is that right? You're a Yahg, a pre-space flight species quarantined to their home world for massacring the Council's first contact teams, this base is older than your planet's discovery which means you probably killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago and took over, i'm guessing you were taken from your home world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave or a pet, how am I doing?" Liara comes back and I barely hold in the urge to shout 'Burn!'.

The Broker is not amused by this and slowly stands up, Liara and Alex back up slightly while me and Andrew just stay where we are, he quickly slams his fist into his desk, breaking it and goes to throw it at Alex however I quickly glow blue and throw it back at him which causes him to roar loudly, the sound bouncing all around the chamber.

He then pulls out a Revenant and fires at both me and Andrew, I dive to the left while Andrew goes to the right and before the Broker can go for us he stumbles back after being hit with a shot from Alex's Wilkinson rifle, he then fires at Alex instead while me and Andrew go on both flanks to get a good angle on him.

I pull out my Avenger and quickly pepper the large creature with rounds which pisses him off and causes him to fire at me, I quickly dive behind a pillar for cover.

He suddenly brings up his weird barrier so I jump over the railing while Andrew does the same on his side, since he is facing me I throw my left fist forward, powered by my biotics and slam it into his left 'cheek' and then Andrew does the follow up with a punch dead centre on the large alien's face which causes him to stumble back.

We both go for a double team however he swings at us with his weird red shield and sends us both flying across the room and onto the hard ground, Andrew clutches his chest as though he's broken a rib..or worse.

We pick ourselves up and back away while shooting at the hulking beast and eventually we all combine our firepower however he actually takes cover behind one of the pillars.

"Kieran, if you can get him to bring his shield back up I can take him down!" Liara yells.

"Got it!" I shout back.

He exits cover and starts opening fire with his massive bloody machine gun again which forces us all to take cover as he sprays it wildly in every direction, we all start firing at him, he drops his Revenant and charges at me, I decide to meet him in the middle to spell his doom so I run at him, I try to duck under his swing however he changes course and tackles me across the room, Liara takes advantage of this though and uses her biotics to break the glass.

The weird material drains down and vaporises the Broker causing him to scream in pain until his eventual death.

Liara then walks over to me and extends her hand to me, I gratefully grasp it and she pulls me up to my feet.

"Look at you, all lethal and cunning now, I remember when you were an innocent Asari scientist." I joke and she chuckles at this.

I suddenly feel the flashback coming on again and try to block it out however I can't and I feel myself falling...

* * *

I wake up to realise I hadn't actually experiences a flashback however I did actually pass out, I find myself in the Peacewalker's med-bay and I immediately turn to the doctor for answers.

"What happened?" I ask, confused.

"Dehydration, how long has it been since you last drank?" She asks and I suddenly feel realisation hit as it's been days.

"A few days." I admit.

"Well there you go." She finishes and I nod before leaving, I find Alex who informed me of the situation and told me that Liara had become the broker as planned and she said she would give me any vital information she could find on Cerberus.

My Omni-Tool starts ringing and I quickly answer when I see the caller is Lee.

"Yo man, what is it?" I ask and he looks worried.

"One of our research bases on Noveria just went dark, I want you to take the Peacewalker and see what's going on." He says and I nod.

"Yea, I got it man, what were they researching?" I ask as my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Advanced AI tech, we were on the verge of a massive breakthrough last time they called in and we need to know what's going on." He finishes and ends the call quickly.

I head out to get everything ready.

* * *

Alex and Liara stayed on the Shadow Broker's ship and I agreed with this, I then told the Captain to set a course for Noveria and he did, I then went down to the armoury and picked up an MP5 that had a nice scope on it along with a M9.

After finishing my arming up I went down to the shuttle bay and called up the two of the ships most experienced marines along with Andrew and they turned up wearing similar armour to me, one was carrying a Benelli M4 shotgun and the other was carrying a M4 Carbine, I was genuinely surprised by the amount of marines who had taken well to the gunpowder weaponry as all marines had a choice between the old or the new.

The shotgunner had a name tag identifying him as Lance Corporal. Kharkov and the other man was listed as just Oscar.

We both enter the shuttle and Kharkov seems to be the more inquisitive one of the two.

"Sir, what are we looking for here?" He asks in his thick Russian accent and I chuckle.

"Well my friend one of our research bases has gone dark and we're out to find the son of a bitch responsible for it." I say proudly and he nods.

"Rules of engagement sir?" Oscar asks and I grunt.

"If it shoots at you, shoot the shit out of it, that sound good?" I ask.

"Perfect." Kharkov says evilly while Oscar simply nods.

The shuttle lands on top of the landing pad on the roof which descends into the facility and once we touch down properly I load a clip into my MP5 and we all burst from the shuttle, what I see shocks me as I see a Commando with a very familiar insignia on his chest, I fire a burst that hits his head, killing him instantly.

"Cerberus bastards!" Andrew shouts.

"Cool it buddy, we kill them and see what's happening!" I shout and run past the four corridors that I could've gone down and I skid to a stop when I see a dying marine on the floor drowning in his own blood.

"Sir, sir." He says and coughs up more blood, I see he has a large stab wound in his torso.

"What is it soldier." I say, as I actually support his head.

"Th-the Asian, he carried swords, he took the data..." He says and dies in my arms, I rise above him and clench my fists in anger, I then turn to my friend Andrew.

"We know which motherfucker killed our men now..." I growl and he simply nods while we run and give chase however we enter the main room of the facility and run into around ten Cerberus troopers, I dread what will happen because I know these guys are simply here to distract us while Leng gets away.

"Don't worry Boss, we will hold them off, go get the data off the Cerberus commander!" Kharkov shouts before firing a shot from his Benelli that catches a commando in the head.

"Got it! Stay safe mate! I yell while me and Andrew both sprint past the troopers and blast forward to the secondary shuttle bay, my lungs feel like they are on fire but I couldn't care less because if Cerberus get their hands on the data from this facility 1. Our research would be compromised would get intel on everything we have so I don't care if I die to get this data back.

Upon entry I see one shuttle and one Asian Samurai warrior, Andrew is prepared and pulls out his missile launcher, then fires a missile which instantly destroys the shuttle upon impact causing our enemy to turn around and basically snarl at us with loathing.

I suddenly feel rage flow through me like a narcotic and I walk towards him fearlessly.

"Come on then you fucking wannabe Bruce Lee, show me what you got !" I yell and he seems pissed off at this.

"The Illusive man will be pleased with your death." He says and grin widely.

"But he wont be with yours." I say and run at him, this catches him off guard and I give him a biotic right hook which sends him flying into a pile of crates to my left, the feeling of punching that smug asshat is too good to describe.

He quickly jumps back up and draws both of his two blades and runs at me quick as a flash, before I know it he is in front of me but I grab one of his blades and yank it from his hand, I then jump back three steps before he swings at me.

I advance and take a diagonal swing at him which parries however I managed to drop down and sweep out his legs from underneath him with my biotics, then to follow up I position my blade above his chest on the ground and stab down however he pencil rolls away leaving my blade stuck in the ground.

He then has the chance to counter attack however Andrew swiftly tackles him to the ground and starts punching him, my friend takes out his combat knife and trys to stab Leng in the face however he barely manages to stop the blade penetrating his brain at the cost of it stabbing him in the eye.

He drops the data disk and runs off, he jumps onto a hoverboard similar to the one that Saren used and flies off with his hand over his eye socket.

Me and Andrew then realise that Oscar and Kharkov may still be fighting and run back to support the Agency Marines, as we head back in I hear one last groan and a thud...I see what I don't want to see.

I see a lot of dead Commandos' but I see one dead marine with a name tag saying Kharkov and I grit my teeth, HOW COULD I LET THEM FIGHT ALONE, I berate myself...

I start to feel something very familiar...

* * *

**AN: The Broker's down and Leng is left with a very bad reminder of why you don't fuck with two pissed off dimension travellers, a good man died and Kieran blames himself, all in a days work, reviews are appreciated have a nice day and PEACE!**


	4. 2185-The First of Many Conflicts

**Now Playing: Nickleback- Lullaby**

* * *

It'd been a week since we retrieved the data from Kai Leng and Lee was starting to mount a counter-attack of sorts on some of Cerberus research bases all over the Galaxy, however he ordered me to take a week off despite us being equal in terms of power he wouldn't take no for an answer in this case.

I invited Alexia for dinner at a restaurant in the Presidium called the Skyroom and I had ordered a 20oz steak while Alexia was having something different.

"So how's the business doing babe?" She asks and I chuckle.

"We've been getting more money ever since Lee became the main shareholder of Binary Helix so everything seems to be going well, we finally managed to complete a Project for a new Frigate, the first one has just been completed." I say with a broad grin however I see something that stops me grinning.

I see the glint of a scope and before I can launch myself forward I hear a crack echo through the air and Alexia clutches her chest, my breath catches in my chest and I am in shock as she falls to the ground, I feel a mix of emotions, rage, sorrow, pain...

I rush over to her and she just smiles at me, I'm confused by this.

"Kieran, don't be sad, I knew this would happen eventually, I made too many enemies..." She says and coughs up a little blood with some of it landing on my shirt.

"NO! Please hold on, you can make it...please, I've seen too many people die to lose you too." I plead with large tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, just promise me..please love, that you'll move on and be happy." She then goes limp and I feel something snap, I look towards the fake sky of the Presidium and do something I haven't done for ages.

I scream.

Suddenly my Omni-Tool pings and I open a video call.

A Batarian appears on the other end.

"Hahaha, i'm sorry for your loss Kieran but that girl was messing with our plans for far too long." He says smugly and I snap.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I yell as the rage flows through my body.

"I am Jaron of the United Batarian Liberation Front, we want our land back from you filthy humans, there's no point trying to find me, I have thousands of men and you're only one." He says and disconnects the call.

Im gonna kill him.

* * *

**1 Month Later.**

**Alex Fletchers Point Of View.**

Liara had told me that Kieran had been frequenting the local bars after Alexia's death and to say the least I was worried about him, so I went in search of him at the Citadel.

I walk into one of the most visited ones by him and it's called Chora's den, I see him at the bar and I'm surprised by what I see next to him, five full size empty bottles of triple distilled Smirnoff and one question springs to mind, how is he not on his ass?

I approach him just as the barman is about to give him another drink, I stop him and say.

"He's had enough."

"I'll say when I've had enough!" He angrily exclaims.

I see a cup of cold water next to me, I do the only thing a loving friend would do in this situation, I throw it over his face which enrages him, he stumbles off the stool, he throws a drunken punch at me and I simply grab his hand and knock him out with a pressure point.

I decide to take him back to his space station and wait for him to sober up.

* * *

**Another Month Later.**

**Kieran's Point of View.**

After a long time of thinking about what I should do I tell Lee that I am going to be attacking the United Batarian Liberation Front, I decide to call Liara to see if she has any information for me as I did ask her before however she said she would get to it quickly and I should call her back in a week.

If it wasn't for Alex I would still be in that bar wasting my life on beautiful vodka and killing myself by liver failure.

After a while Liara picks up and I groan at how long it took.

"Kieran, what do you need?" She says and I feel one step closer to my revenge.

"I need a location of a large UBLF base, troop numbers and how many ships they have in orbit."

"Alright, I'll file that to your Omni-Tool now, good luck Kieran and bring Alex home safe." She says before cutting the call and I hope I can.

I open the report.

**Planet: Gremar**

**System: Dis**

**Cluster: Hades Gamma**

**Enemy Ships: 1 Dreadnought, 4 Cruisers, 10 Frigates.**

**Enemy soldiers: 100**

"Excellent." I say to myself.

* * *

**5 Hours later.**

I'd ordered Valhalla Class Dreadnought the ASV Valhalla, two Hades Class Cruisers, the ASV Thanatos and the ASV Tartarus and finally three Revenant Class Destroyers, the ASV Wraith, ASV Specter and the ASV Disembodied Soul to head for this system where the fight would await and each ship carried a marine detail numbering at fifty strong so we would bear down on the fuckers with 300 men which means we have three times the strength that they do.

Me, Andrew and Alex were aboard the Valhalla which was at the spearhead of the fleet and would have the first detail of soldiers to hit the ground however we would be teamed up with two other Special Ops marines to sneak into their facility while they are distracted and steal any data on other base locations if we could find any.

"Exiting the relay now, Kestrel, sir." The helmswoman says and I nod.

"All ships prepare battle stations and be ready to fire main weapons." I say on the fleet wide com, I have a screen that is giving me the feed from a stealth drone so I can see the effects of my ships in battle for the first time and the thought excites me to be honest.

We suddenly come out of the relay and I see the enemy fleet waiting in formation with the frigates trying to zoom in us, I'm assuming they are trying to do a hit and run attack on us as we are at the lead of the fleet however they quickly find we aren't the only threat our little battle group poses as our Cruisers open fire with their total of four DIMG's and the weapons unleash something that looks like a Reapers laser weapon.

Ours then open up shortly after, all three of them and I see seven of the poor enemy Frigates go down in massive fiery explosions as we fly past their wreckage, the survivors launch their main weapons and our shields take a bit of a hit.

"Status report!" I shout on the ship wide com this time.

"Shields holding steadily at 95% sir." The helmswoman shouts.

"Good, all Destroyers chase down the surviving Frigates and bring them down." I say and the three Captains agree with their orders.

Pretty soon after there are no Frigates left and we start heading towards their main battle group.

The enemy Dreadnought opens fire with its mass accelerator and the ship shakes from the impact.

"Shields at 85%!" One of the engineers shouts.

"All ships open fire on the enemy Cruisers! Open up a path to the Dreadnought!" I order and before I know it the entire fleet opens fire on the four Cruisers, destroying them with no mercy.

"All ships finish off the sole survivor." I calmly state now that the battle is as good as over and in a final act of defiance the Dreadnought manages to take out Kinetic barriers of the ASV Wraith and leave a scratch on it's hull.

All of our ships open fire with all ten DIMGs' and the Dreadnought is literally annihilated by this brute force, the system is now littered with the debris of Batarian ships and I smile knowing our victory is near.

"Alright lads let's head down to the shuttle bay, the Marines will be landing soon and we need that data before the enemy destroys any of it." I say and they both nod.

We quickly take the elevator down and enter the shuttle bay, the two Marines we are bringing along with us are called Corporal Winters and Private Caldwell, Winters is carrying a M4 Carbine and Caldwell has taken a preference to a UMP45 however I had taken along my usual MP5 along with my M9, Andrew has his Wraith and Alex is using a Vindicator.

"Let's go find that data." I say and the shuttle which is a proto-type that uses similar technology to the Normandy so it can mask it's heat emissions lands about four hundred meters away from the base and they wouldn't realise that we are coming from the rear entrance from the large amount of Marines attacking the front entrance.

"Let's move, I'll take point." I say and everyone agrees with me.

I hear a morbid melody of gunfire and explosions in the background while thick black smoke tries to escape from the ground and into the sky, it's obvious that we're hitting them harder than I thought we would.

I see that the back entrance is locked so I turn to Caldwell who is the designated engineer.

"Get this door soldier." I order and he obeys my order, quickly hacking it in less than ten seconds, letting us into the facility.

As soon as we enter we are confronted by thee Batarian soldiers, I lift my MP5 and unleash a barrage of fire at the closest one which drops his shields and leaves him with multiple holes in his chest and one in his head while Andrew and Alex double team the second then Caldwell and Winters work together to bring down the third one.

We then slowly move forward and turn right down a corridor to the command room, if we manage to take out their leadership first it will help the Marines on the ground in their assault.

Once again the door is locked however I want to go for a more dynamic entry so I place a C7 charge on the door and the entire team backs away, I detonate it and the explosion destroys the door letting us enter quickly after, I go in first and I count four enemies however they are just armed with pistols, we quickly cut through them however I see one press a button on a datapad and I hear a very damning VI recording.

"Warning, self destruct imminent in three minutes." I look at my companions who assess me critically for a few seconds.

"Come on mate we need to get out here this place is gonna blow!" Andrew yells and I shake my head.

"I need that goddamn data, go on with out me." I say and Alex looks at me.

"Just come back in one piece." He says and I nod.

I start sprinting, in one minute I manage to make it to the information hub, I quickly hack their network and start downloading the data and it takes another minute for all that to be done which leaves a minute to get the hell out of there.

I sprint out of the door and down the corridor, three Batarians try to stop me however I just throw them into the wall with my biotics and continue running.

"Thirty seconds until self-destruct." The VI says again and I grit my teeth.

I pull out all the reserves of energy in my body and I can feel my legs aching, my lungs feel like they're on fire and my heart pounds like a heavy metal drummer at the best gig of his life in my chest, I end up exiting through the front door and several Batarians take potshots at me however it doesn't matter because the base then explodes, killing them all however the explosion causes me to go flying through the air.

I quickly recover and get back on my feet, I see several Marines cheering in victory, some of them look at me expectantly as fourteen men of the original strike force lie dead, I immediately stand in front of the couple hundred soldiers and patch myself onto the operation's radio frequency.

"Men, you fought bravely today and we managed to defeat the enemy thanks to the courage of you and those who paid the ultimate sacrifice; who knows what these Batarian scumbags could've done had we let them live, they could've dropped an asteroid onto a human colony and millions of people could have died, but this is the first step in preventing them from doing such attacks and a monument to the sacrifices our brave Marines made will be built here out of my own money!" I yell and the Marines all roar a victorious battle cry.

* * *

**Five hours later.**

I'm alone in my cabin on the Valhalla and I have my music blazing at full blast and I feel a little Nickleback would be nice so I turn on one of their most mainstream songs that everyone's seems to know even though I like most of their songs, this one is also a sort of happy song and it's what I need so I play the track and start singing to it like I used to do when my dad used to come back off tour.

We used to get in hi then go down the country lanes at about 80mph with this song playing with the windows rolled down.

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win This life hasn't turned out Quite the way I want it to be (Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs And a bathroom I can play baseball in And a king size tub Big enough for ten plus me (Yeah, so what you need?)_

_I need a a credit card that's got no limit And a big black jet with a bedroom in it Gonna join the mile high club At thirty-seven thousand feet (Been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars My own star on Hollywood Boulevard Somewhere between Cher And James Dean is fine for me (So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life For fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes Sign a couple autographs So I can eat my meals for free (I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion Gonna date a centerfold that loves To blow my money for me (So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life For fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary of today's who's who They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs Lipsynk 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary of today's who's who They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

I decide to go to bed after that and I remember that my love wont ever be joining me in that...I want to cry but I don't fearing someone might hear even though the walls are sound proof.

* * *

**AN: Curious to see you guy's views on Alexia's death, me and my co-writers had it in the works for a while and there have been multiple plot twists recently, remember guys a review is always appreciated now have a nice day and remember also PEACE!**


	5. 2185-I Wanna Take You To A Bar

**Now Playing: Rockstar- Nickleback**

* * *

I'd just finished sifting through the after action reports and I was about to head down to the weapon range so I could clear my head however I hear the door open and I turn around on my office chair to see Andrew standing in the doorway and he seemed to be waiting for me to allow him in, I nod at him and he enters quickly, taking a seat on my bed so I move my office chair with my feet so I'm sat next to him.

"Hey bro, how you doing?" He asks, concerned and I'm genuinely surprised by this showing of his soft side, I fail to answer for a moment but I quickly collect myself.

"How do you think, my girlfriend's been killed by a Batarian terrorist group and now I'm hunting down all of it's big leaders in one massive plot for revenge, speaking of which the data we got from that mission detailed movements of a massive fleet heading for a refuelling station in the Artemis Tau cluster." I say with a smile spreading across my face as he gets my meaning.

"How many of those four eyed bastards are we talking?" Andrew says and he laughs deeply like Wrex used too.

"By the looks of things we have ten enemy dreadnoughts, fifteen cruisers and forty frigates." I say and he frowns at this.

"Hmm, bigger than I expected, looks like we'll need to bring some more firepower than this little battle group." He suggests and I agree.

"Yea, I know, I already told Lee to let us link up with the rest of the third fleet and then we'll come out of the relay and engage them, we've also managed to finish the 3rd fleets new set of frigates in a surprising amount of time however the rest of the fleets aren't so lucky." I say and he nods.

"So, what ever intel we got?" He asks and I chuckle.

"Our techs know that the data contained the locations of their three large bases however they are still decoding them." I say and suddenly my terminal starts ringing, I press the accept call button and Lee appears on the screen.

"Kieran, Andrew." He says happily and I'm slightly confused.

"What do you need mate?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm ordering you two to take some time off, you've been working non-stop for a month now and I think you should hit a club or something, oh and take Alex along with you too." He says and I nod reluctantly, luckily my personal apartment is on the Citadel but as soon as we dress up and head down the paparazzi will be on us because we are the "Saviours of the Citadel."

* * *

**A Day Later.**

Me, Alex and Andrew all end up crashing at my apartment for the day and as soon as the night hit we ended up dressing up for said night, we we're planning to hit the Dark Star Lounge and I was actually looking forward to it, I ended up getting changed early.

We're just about to go out and I'm wearing a leather jacket with dark blue jeans and black shades, I also put a bit of Hugo Boss on.

Alex was dressed quite relaxed as he was just gonna kick back so he's just wearing a nice t-shirt and black jeans.

Andrew went all out and worse a black dress shirt with blue jeans as well however he wont overboard with the aftershave and we'd already cracked a few drinks open before going however we weren't going to drive so it's fine.

We exit the building and I turn to Andrew.

"So Critch, are you gonna be scouting for girls tonight?" I ask teasingly and he laughs.

"Depends what mood I'm in." He replies and Alex quickly chimes in.

"So that's basically a yes knowing you." He says and I laugh at the truth in that statement.

"Meh, maybe." Andrew calmly responds, not rising to our jokes.

Suddenly as we turn the corner I see a Camera Drone and I groan as I see the bitch herself **Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani**, who immediately approaches us and centres the camera on me.

"Just the person I wanted to see, could we have a quick interview ." She asks and I groan but humour her.

"Yea sure." I say and she smiles slyly which gives me a bad feeling.

"My sources say that you were travelling with Commander Shepard willingly without being paid, what exactly prompted a mercenary like yourself to work for free?" She asks and I instantly get pissed off with this question however I manage to keep my cool...barely.

"Khalisah, I was never a mercenary, when I was working on Omega I was always helping to defend the innocent from mercs, slavers and street gangs so I would be a lot less offended if you refrained from grouping me in the same category as them; also to answer your question I would follow Shepard to hell and back, I'm sure my friends behind me would back me up on this and the fact is Saren posed a threat to the entire Galaxy, anyone who could help would have needed to and if I didn't I would be a disgrace." I say and she pauses for a moment and I assume she's looking for another question to smear my good name.

"Alright then, there's rumours that you and the Commanders relationship was more than work related, can you confirm this?" She asks and I nearly snap again when she talks of the dead with minimal respect.

"My relationship with the Commander was strictly professional, yes I loved her but the whole crew loved her because she was an amazing officer and an even better friend, she was never unfair and always took our views into account so I deny these allegations completely." I say.

"One last question then Mr. Evans, can you speak of the Commanders actions of how she saved the Council at the cost of thousands of Human lives." I finally snap and go into a more aggressive stance.

"Excuse me? Just how xenophobic are you, not only was the Council on the Destiny Ascension but tens of thousands of helpless civiliians were also and Shepard made the choice that saved more lives, how exactly you have the nerve to slander her decision when she's dead I have no idea but if I hear you disrespecting the dead again I wont be so goddamn civil." I say and walk past her, Alex and Andrew follow and we turn another corner until I see another goddamn camera drone.

"Ugh."

"Mr. Evans, , I'm Emily Wong, could I please have an interview." She asks and I nod.

"My viewers would like to know more about one of the Heroes of the Citadel so would you mind telling us where you grew up along with your two other friends?" She asks and I decide to answer for them too.

"Well Emily, Me, Alex and Andrew all grew together on Earth, London to be exact and we've been best friends since we can remember." I say and she nods, she seems a lot nicer and genuine than the other bitch.

"So, mind telling us a bit about your careers?" She asks and I nod.

"Well we're all Ex Soldiers, once I retired from the Alliance I went to Omega and became a vigilante, I then returned and fought Saren with Shepard, our current employment...well I wouldn't like the public to know that much about my private life thank you." I say and she nods.]

"That's understandable Mr. Evans, one last question if you're willing to answer it." She asks and I nod.

"What was your opinion of Commander Shepard?" She asks and I smile.

"Shepard...she was a born leader who I would easily follow through the depths of hell without her even asking, she was more than just a commanding officer, she was a close friend and we'd been through a lot together and her death didn't effect me lightly, the only reason I didn't attend her funeral was because I was in a coma and that's why I'm answering this question now; anyone who naysays Shepard's mental health for trying to get people to believe the truth about the Reapers are just idiots and I have evidence to prove the Reapers are real however I am not at liberty to share it with the general public yet." I say and she nods.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Evans, and for the record, I believe what Shepard was saying."

"Thanks for interviewing me, and keep broadcasting reliable information Emily." I say as she walks off.

We finally arrive in the Dark Star and I can hear the club music booming out in all it's ambience.

We all head straight over to the bar to get started and the Turian eyes me then nods to ask what I want.

"A bottle of Jack Daniels please." I ask and he nods, he goes under the bar and grabs the bottle then sets it on top of the counter, I thank him and give him the credits, I then find a bar stool about seven seats down and sit down, taking a few sips whilst I do.

It goes down and I suddenly hear a familiar voice on my left.

"Holy shit Kieran is that you?" I turn to my left and see someone I haven't seen for at least five years.

"Amanda?"I ask and she nods, I suddenly smile and so does she.

"How've you been?" I ask and she laughs.

"Good, yourself?" She enquires as the bass threatens to drown out our conversations.

"Well, being one of the Heroes of the Citadel isn't all it's cracked up to be." I say as I take a massive swig of my JD.

"Haha, I saw your interview where you put that one reporter in her place, never knew you could get so...well aggressive and actually put it into words rather than hitting something." She teases and I laugh genuinely, my two friends suddenly join us and I remember they don't know who she is.

"Oh, Andrew, Alex, this is my old friend Amanda, she was with me when I was training for N7 in Rio." I say and she smiles.

"They also helped stop Saren, if I remember rightly." She says and I nod.

"Me and these guys have been through a hell of a lot since childhood." I say and Andrew laughs.

"You never really changed though Kieran did you?" He says and I nod.

"Pretty much." I agree.

"So what are you doing here Amanda?" I ask and she laughs.

"Well, me and the rest of the guys have decided to take early retirement and find other careers so we came to celebrate." She says and I do a double take.

"Wait, the other guys are here too?" I ask and she nods then points to the dance floor.

I stagger out of my chair because I was very eager to see them and I make my way over as quickly as I can.

I jog over to the dance floor and I at first see nobody, then after a few seconds of observation I see him.

"Jacob, damn!" I shout.

"Holy shit, Kieran, is that you?" He asks, pushing past everyone and I laugh and suddenly things started getting out of hand...

I expected my body's alcohol level would be off the charts by the end of this night.

* * *

My room's bedside table was full of empty bottles of consumed alcoholic beverages, Andrew was in the guest room with some Asari chick and Alex was passed out on a table before the night finished but that's all I remember along with drinking a shit ton of booze, I suddenly hear breathing next to me, I would be okay with this normally but I realise I'm in my bed.

I turn around, wondering what the fuck I'd done and I see someone that I didn't expect at all.

"Oh shit...Amanda." I say and hold my head in my hands, I knew this shore leave was a really bad idea.

She suddenly stirs and the sound hurts my head, she then opens her eyes and reacts the same way.

"Oh fuck...did we..?" She half asks.

"Pretty much..." I finish.

Suddenly everything started getting awkward from there, I feel guilty as hell but slightly good, which is extremely messed up on my part.

Well this is gonna get even worse...


	6. 2185: Filthy, Gorgeous, Running, Plottin

After leaving our apartment we gain a location for one of the enemy bases and it becomes apparent that I will need the data provided from it so simply send in a strike team to deal with it as I didn't have the time to fly out over to the star system.

Me, Andrew and Alex all kit up in our armour again, a precaution taken to ensure none of us are killed by an assassin and we prepare to meet up with a contact that has information on Cerberus and this intel could change the stalemate our two groups have been having for months.

I put on my respirator and load my M4 Carbine, I then grab my M9 and my HUD powers up when I press the button on my Omni-Tool, Andrew and Alex are kitted up in the same gear except for the weapons, Andrew is taking his Wraith 'Betsy' and Alex is taking his Wilkinson rifle.

We quickly find the contact in the Presidium, he was a shady looking Asian man and we approach him; he jumps slightly and looks at our masks, I nod and he transfers the data onto my Omni-Tool and I will be sure to send it to Lee for decoding as soon as we get back.

Suddenly I see a glint and dive backwards behind the sky-car we had used to drive to the RV and he quickly loses his head as brain and gore splats all across the area I am disgusted however Alex had already acquired a bead on the sniper and takes the shot which causes her to fall ungracefully into the Presidium lake, making a large splash as she does.

Suddenly a shuttle lands and several troopers exit wearing full combat gear and armed with Mattock rifles, they open fire and I grit my teeth.

I support my rifle with my shoulder and take several shots that take down a few troopers however they seem to be multiplying like nano-bots and I am forced to take cover to avoid the hail of gunfire that would've killed me.

Andrew opens the door on the car and frantically gestures for us to get in and we do so, as soon as Andrew starts the car I hear a familiar beat and I realise the song.

"Aw yea this is my jam!" Andrew yells.

_"_When you're walkin' down the street  
And the man tries to get your business  
And the people that you meet  
Want to open you up like Christmas  
You gotta wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow  
Ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like a ho  
I'm a classy honey kissy huggy lovey dovey ghetto princess 

I turn around while the car lifts off and several shots deflect off the door, I turn around to face the driver who is Andrew and I see him bobbing his bloody head like a metalcore fan on crack.

"I never knew you were a Scissor Sisters fan." I say, wanting to shout at the fact he is so nonchalant about being close to death and is more concentrated on his singing.

"Fuck yes!" He yells and does a barrel roll to avoid a missile that nearly clips us however it barely misses.

"Oh god…" And before I know it the chorus comes.

"Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous  
You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nasty  
And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nasty" He starts singing and I'm nearly angry with my brother from another mother, his singing isn't too bad though.

"We're facing possible death and you're singing the fucking Scissor Sisters!" I yell and he chuckles while Alex is in the back clinging for his life.

"Well according to recent polls 60% of car crashes occur when people listen to music." He states smugly and I start seeing red.

"Just turn the fucking music off!" I yell and he pouts before reluctantly turning off the radio as a missile explodes a few meters away from us and I'm surprised C-Sec isn't helping us yet.

"This is the last time we go on a field trip!" Alex screams and suddenly Andrew does a loop as we approach a low building and the enemy vehicles close in.

Andrew suddenly does a backwards loop then spins the vehicle round at the last second, the Cerberus vehicles crash into the low building and we start speeding off to the apartment to get ourselves out of Citadel space and back to the main base so we can start plotting the attack and we will also be able to board the Valhalla as I've been made her acting Captain.

I also told Lee all about the Collectors and how we will need the Reaper IFF to enter the Omega 4 to get them when Shepard comes back, I didn't tell him about Shepard coming back though obviously however I said we can get it now and use it later in the year as our focus should be on the more immediate threat of Cerberus.

I was also having a private command ship being worked on, it would be a bit like the Normandy in the sense it would have stealth tech and I would choose the crew personally.

As we slowly go to the shuttle hangar of our apartment I suddenly have a massive sense of dread.

**Codex Entries**

Milan Class Frigate: The Milan Class Frigate is a recently completed Frigate class designed by the Agency, its armaments consist of prototype 100mm high explosive projectiles mounted onto the wing meant for frigate to frigate combat, and also uses a prototype smaller version of the DIMG which is still more powerful than a Thanix Cannon, it measures at eight-hundred meters in length and is still just as nimble as any Normandy Class Frigate.

**Kieran's Point of View.**

We finally made it to the base and we boarded the Valhalla with urgency, I wanted the bastards who robbed me of my love dead and I would not be denied my vengeance.

**AN: A short chapter however the next one will be a lot longer, you'll soon see why**

**PEACE**


	7. 2185-Revenge Is Bittersweet

**Now playing: Eminem- You're Never Over**

After our men liberated the last of the pesky Batarian bases that I sent them to we immediately contacted Lee and told him to rally three of our fleets and prepare to head for the location I'd sent to him however this seemed way to easy even for me, something wasn't right.

We boarded the Valhalla and then decided to test out a new technology that we had designed for boarding ships, it was an escape pod that I designed to drill into the hull of the ship/station and then allow us to enter and thanks to the ships mass effect fields, air rushing out of the entry point won't be a concern.

Our intel suggests the enemy have just over two hundred ships which actually makes me stop and pause as soon as I read it.

"How the hell did a Batarian terrorist group get so many ships…?" I mumble to myself and eventually I put my Datapad down on the bed, I then sit down and I realise that the Valhalla is leading the assault on the enemy.

I quickly jog up to the CIC and take a step behind the Galaxy Map, I open my communications channel and two Admirals show up on a vidscreen, a bit like a Skype call.

"Sir, second and third fleet awaiting orders." The first Admiral says and I nod before putting my hands behind my back and standing at ease.

"Open fleet wide communications." I order and before I can say anything else the channel is open.

"Yes sir, fleets awaiting your orders." The helmswoman says and I smile before letting my expression go stone cold once again.

"All ships, we are about to take a stand against tyranny, against slavers and anybody who will threaten the stability of the Galaxy; this day will be marked in battle songs for millennia to come, do not fear death, embrace it and look it in the eye then go and spit in the devils face and say 'I am a protector of the Galaxy, we will not fall to terror', stand fast, stand strong, stand together, Kestrel out." I say proudly.

We suddenly go through the relay and before I know it I am receiving a bunch of Ladar signatures, easily one hundred more than anticipated and this shocks me into silence for a few seconds.

"I want the Dreadnoughts and cruisers to provide cover fire and distract the enemy ships, they won't be expecting our Destroyers to be fast so I want all Destroyers to flank the enemy and gun them down from the broadsides so you aren't exposed to their main guns; All Frigates, I need you to engage enemy frigates that will try and get past us while harassing the enemy." I order and I get a few yes sirs'.

"Firing DIMGs'." The helmswoman informs me and I nod, I am getting quick responses from my battle information network in front of the Galaxy map as it changed to confrontation mode which changed the map projection to Ladar signatures and friendly IFFs'.

Suddenly my communications panel opens up again and I see Admiral Hayes come into view.

"Sir, while our Frigates have advanced armour and weapons they are still falling prey to getting hit by stray shots from the enemy Dreadnoughts, we need them to be taken out." He says and I nod.

"Admiral, divert your fleet's attention to taking out their Dreadnoughts." I say and he nods before closing the channel.

While the Batarian fleet was large it had a weakness, most of its ships are outdated relics and fall easily to the Agency's very advanced ships.

However I suddenly feel the Valhalla rock violently and I nearly fall over however I quickly grab the side railing and hold myself up.

"Damn it, status report!" I yell and the helmswoman answers me.

"An entire cluster of enemy ships just opened fire on us and dropped our shields to thirty percent however before the second volley hit the ASV Will of Steel took the hits for us and they suffered a few casualties with their drive core damaged they are dead in the water." She says and I slam my fist on the rail.

I have a decision to make, break formation and possibly risk the battle if the enemy have anything up their sleeve or save the stranded crew of the Will of Steel.

"Dreadnoughts and Cruisers, move in and protect the Will of Steel from further attack and keep the enemy ships under pressure." I order and suddenly I get a report back from Admiral Cahill.

"Sir, our Frigates just launched their payload on the enemy Dreadnoughts and they are all out of commission, twenty ships confirmed destroyed of that class and forty of all others, our only casualty is the Will of Steel, any new orders sir?" He asks and I ponder this for a moment.

I look at the map and see that some Wolf packs of enemy Cruisers are trying to flank the Dreadnoughts and fire out of their broadside range of their point defences however a few Destroyers swoop in and take them down with their superior firepower.

"Call all Frigates back and tell them to intercept any enemy ships that come near the flanks, enemy Frigates are to be intercepted no matter where they are, understood?" I ask and he nods then salutes.

"Yes sir!" He says and disappears.

Suddenly I get a voice communication.

"Kestrel, we have confirmed the location of an enemy stronghold planet side however they have powerful air defences that will knock out any bird we send in there, their leader is on a space station at the back of the fleet that also luckily enough provides information for the guns guidance systems knock it out and we can send the stealth shuttles in then when we land we can have minimal casualties as they will have to fire manually." The engineer from the bottom deck says.

"Good, however I don't want to destroy it, just disable it as we can claim this base for ourselves and use it as a training facility which we are in need of currently." I say and close the communication.

I then put on the ship wide intercom.

"Alex and Andrew report to the new Prototype Boarding Vehicle and prepare for battle while the fleet will let us insert safely by distracting any enemies." I say and I know the risks of this, GUARDIAN LASERS may swat us out the sky but I'm hoping the fact they are old will help us.

I already have my combat armour on and my weapons with me so I quickly dash down to the area where we will be fired from and I grin as Andrew steps into the pod with his shotgun, and Alex with his assault rifle.

"Alright lads, I want the leader alive, we will need any kind of information of his terrorist plots." I say and Andrew growls.

"He killed your girl and you want to keep this bastard alive?" He says with disbelief and I shake my head.

"Oh trust me, he will experience serious pain when we get the intel, best to let it drag out; you guys locked and loaded?" I ask and they nod so I press the button to launch.

Suddenly the pod starts shaking violently and I clutch to the straps that keep us in place, quicker than I expected I feel a massive jolt and see that we have arrived in the station.

I hear alien shouting and we quickly unstrap ourselves, we then pop open the door and see three extremists standing with shoddy assault rifles in their hands however we all raise our weapons and drop them easily with precision shots to kill-shot areas.

I switch my MP5 to full auto after that encounter and as soon as we turn the corner I am forced to dive to the other end of the wall and take cover otherwise I would be killed by the blazing machine gun fire zipping in our direction like millions of angry barracudas.

I poke my head out and see the gunner is actually mounted, much to my surprise and I waste no time grabbing his attention so Alex can get a shot on him with his new Wilkinson Marksman Rifle.

I exit cover and start firing bursts at the trigger happy bastard however he hits back instantly before I can retreat and I have several large rounds hit my shields and one manages to clip my shoulder, barely bouncing off the padding.

"Fuck!" I yell but as soon as that happened I see the gunner fall off his perch, dead and Alex quickly switches back to his AR with a smug grin that is well deserved because it was a brilliant shot.

We then all advance and I find the gun control room which is surprisingly easy to access and I barely needed a second to drop all power to the guidance systems, I then get on the communications.

"Admirals, guns have been taken out, we managed to land close to their control centre however we are still going after objective Bravo-Sierra, how copy?" I ask and then Cahill comes over the line.

"We read you sir, some of our men are going in right now but it's going to be hell for them as soon as they hit the ground; there will be losses, speaking of which our fleet has managed to destroy most of the enemy fleet now, after surrounding them and mowing them all down with our numbers and firepower." He says and I feel proud.

"Well done Admiral, kill any survivors, they are too dangerous to be allowed to live, Kestrel out."

"Will do sir, Cahill out." He says and I grin as everything falls into place perfectly.

* * *

**Name: Private Chris Clark.**

**Unit: Hades Gamma Troop (Stationed Area.) B Company, Agency Interspecies Marine Corps.**

**Age: 19**

**Current Squad: Delta**

**Delta Members: Sergeant Jurron Titus, Corporal Jason Brady, Lance Corporal Sharah T'lari, Private Max Denton.**

The shuttle quietly hums while we come in for the dreaded descent, I clutch my rifle and look over to Sharah as the gunfire can easily be heard in the distance; to say I'm not afraid would be lying however Titus seems to be unaffected by it completely, as if he's seen worse.

I feel a clunk.

Before I know it the doors open and we run out onto the open ground however before we get very far I see a point defence turret emerge from the ground and it opens fire with a missile.

Everyone else managed to get out the way however I was unfortunate and got caught in the blast radius.

I am tossed like a ragdoll and I impact on the ground, I open my eyes as I had them closed in fear. I see multiple worrying cracks in my helmet's visor and my HUD has started malfunctioning, I can't help but think that without this new armour design I would be dead.

I suddenly feel myself fade and the red haze that covers my vision doesn't ease.

* * *

**Kieran "Kestrel" Evans**

I order Alex and Andrew to find any place where they could override the security measures for this space station and they quickly agree, however I quickly blast off to the conference room in search for the bastard that took Lex away.

I encounter a few Batarian guards as I approach the entrance and I laugh manically, I flare my biotics with my knife in hand and I charge into them wildly before they can react.

I quickly capitalise on the stumble that happens to the one I hit and drive my knife into the weak spot on his neck which causes him to choke on his own blood, I kick his body away and block a swing that the second guard throws at me.

I catch his arm and twist it until I hear a near sickening pop, I then pull out my M9 and put a cap into the back of his head at point blank range and he also falls to the floor with a loud thud. The Orange blood poured out, and made a thick dense pool of blood at my feet.

"Hey does that blood remind you of an Orange slush puppy?" Andrew asked with a big grin on his face, while Alex laughed.

Alex finally got through the door, and I ran through then turned left and continued to sprint down the corridor finally through another door.

* * *

**Andrew "Dread Claw" Critchley**

"Well fuck, here he goes again." I said out loud while face palming, footsteps occurred down the corridor, I looked up and saw 10 Mercs running. Alex fired his Wilkinson twice and got two instant kills because his rifle literally ripped off their heads. Their morale was shattered and they froze up.

"Alex go to the right and find the intel hard drives, get it all and find me on the locator I order and he nods then quickly heads down the corridor.

"Okay you cunts, let's see what you can do now..." I walk down the corridor and head towards the Mercs. They get their morale back and fire but all shots miss. I smile and chuckle then pull out Betsy. I fire 6 shots and get them all on target. Killing all but one of them, he is on the Floor holding his own intestines and crying out in pain. I clutch the X-Wife which is my Revenant and spray it at Him. He took all the fire and he was obviously dead, I continued to walk down the corridor stepping on the bodies, giving no respect. As I turned round the corner I was punched in the chin, and suffered a kick in the groin. I fell to one knee and held my balls. I ignored the pain and got up and said.

"Bitch, you got all this fancy Taekwondo shit. But you still going down by a simple punch, and a kick in the teeth!"

"You arrogant human, you are all alike! Your Race will die and we will enslave your Women and Children!" He angrily replied snapping like a vicious Dog.

"Wow, so ignorant." I replied while laughing then while I distracted him with my laughing I threw Betsy at him. He held his nose trying to stop the bleeding from Betsy, as he was preoccupied with his Nose I ran at him, punched him in the throat, stopping his air flow and round house kicked him in the Teeth. He was on the floor in moments still gasping for Air.

"Told you so." I said with a grin before I grabbed his Pistol and popped a cap between his eyes.

* * *

**Alex "Razer" Fletcher**

I got to the hard drive room and shot the lock opening the door. 3 Mercs looked at me and ran to the back of the room. Before they could get there I fired 3 times killing all 3 with headshots.

I walk over to the main console and insert my pen drive.

I access the main files and download them. I use a cheat short cut which Andrew uses, still no one knows how to patch it, stupid Batarians, I copy the folder and split it into quarters and do 4 individual downloads at the same time. I read the estimated time which says 1 minute.

I suddenly hear footsteps and orders being yelled hurriedly, I leap off the chair and set up my Bi-pod and look through the scope.

A Spec Ops guy walks round while I'm aiming and I fire, my shot catches him in the head, splashing blood on the wall behind him.

More come round the corner and open fire, they hit me in the shoulder and I let out a cry of pain, return fire and kill 4 of them but then my rifle jams.

I equip Cleanser which was my assault rifle. To be more specific it was a Vindicator. I fire it with its 3 round burst headshotting every target. I took out 2 guys; the Leader was the only one left, he hit me in the arm.

I was one handing my Vindicator and I fired. He was hit in the leg, the groin and the throat.

I walk up to the Leaders body. I search him and find a data drive, I picked it up and put in my pocket and thought MYN (Mine).

I walked back to the hard drives and the download was done. I pulled it out and hauled ass.

**Andrew "Dread Claw" Critchley**

I continued down the corridor and saw dead bodies. I thought to myself 'damn no fresh kills for me'.

I heard screaming from the bridge, I followed and found a horrific sight before me.

I found the bridge and saw Kieran constantly stabbing a dead Batarian in the throat, my friend who was normally so calm in battle had finally cracked and I wasn't having any of it.

"BOI WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OUT OF YOUR PADDY. SHE IS DEAD MOVE ON, IT`S HARD BUT I WILL HELP YOU. NOW STOP STABBING THAT FREAK IN THE THROAT, HE`S DEAD FROM THE FIRST 100 TIMES YOU STABBED HIM."

"Stay out of this, this is revenge... wait where is that pussy." Kieran replied coldly, we looked round and we heard crying.

I looked at the desk. "For fuck sake, get out here now, you piece of shit!" I shouted and the Leader crawled out of his desk.

Kieran leaped at him and held him by the throat then said.

"This will not be quick, but you will scream out your deepest secrets." His voice was like that of the most sadistic torturer you would ever imagine.

"Boi throw him here, I will get the info out of him easily." I shouted and Kieran threw him to me, he landed by my feet, I looked down on the piece of shit and kicked him in the temple. Nearly killing him.

"Please I will tell you anything, don't kill me I have a Wife and Kids." He pleaded out holding my feet and then kissed them.

"Bitch get off me! Oh I know that now tell me all your financial codes and locations of vaults. I want your entire Army. Entire Fleet, I want everything." I replied with a grin on my face.

"Fuck you !" He blurted out and then I kicked him in the teeth.

"Oh you think this is optional, well lets up the stakes, Kieran order the destruction of the Medical Ship, if he does not answer. I know your family is on that, they will die a cruel death, no burial. You think you can fuck around with me, well think again." I said looking down on him seeing a tear slip out of his eye.

"Ok." He sadly said while sighing. He pressed a things on his Omni-tool and he sent me the details.

"Kieran destroy it, ill meet you in the Hanger." I said turning around and walking away without feeling an ounce of guilt.

"Fuck yes." Kieran muttered. The ship blew up sending an eerie orange glow through the window.

"Oh by the way Kieran, he`s all yours." I mentioned and exited the room.

As I walked down the corridor I heard grunts and screaming, and multiple shots, and then I heard someone say "Mercy" crying out in pain and then.

"This is for Alexia you fuck!" Kieran shouted out and a gunshot followed.

* * *

**5 minutes later in the Hanger**

I boarded the shuttle and Kieran got in. He went to the corner and was deathly silent he played his music and I could hear Dark Days by Parkway Drive. I turned around and I saw Alex with blood all over him.

"Well someone went renegade. You get me the data drive?" I asked with an approving smile on my face.

"Here it is, and I need a new rifle, tweak this will you?" He replied and then asked.

"Yer ill fit it in. You ready to leave?" I asked him while leaning against the door, with Alex's rifle in my Hand.

"Yes let's go, what up with Kieran?" He asked as I knocked on the shuttle wall leading to the cock pit. I moved from the door and the door closed.

"Oh he`s in one of his depressing things again." I replied while I sat on the floor. I pulled back the bolt and a bullet popped out. "It was jammed Alex." I said fixing his gun.

* * *

**Kieran "Kestrel" Evans**

I could only think about the way I executed the Fuck. The blood pouring from his Head. Revenge is mine, I avenged Alexia. But it's not what Alexia wanted me to do. Alex's and Andrews voices were blurred out and I just let the tune take me away. The song changed somehow but I couldn't be arsed to change it. It played "Monster" By Skillet, a favourite of Andrews. I see why he likes it.

**The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it**

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

**_[4x]_**

* * *

We got back to the Valhalla and I was a wreck, I instantly bolt into my cabin and smash a biotic powered fist into the wall which leaves a large dent; I quickly try to calm myself down by breathing heavily and suddenly a lone tear creeps down my cheek.

I open my Omni-Tool that I had set to silent for the mission and see that I have an unread message.

**Kieran-**

**I've compiled a list of possible crew members for your new one of a kind Frigate, the ASV Sword of Humanity and I would like you to send back the appropriate list of people and then you will meet them for your first mission back at Alpha base after completing this mission I am about to give you.**

**I need you to kill a Cerberus mole operating in the Human Embassy on the Citadel, his death will prevent him from doing several things that damage our operations and we will be free to operate on the Citadel with minimal opposition.**

**He will not be easy to kill as intel suggests he was an N7 Graduate so be cautious when approaching him.**

**-Lee**

I then also look at an attached document that is titled After Action Report and go over the people we lost.

Fleet Damage: One Frigate destroyed, One Cruiser Damaged

Infantry: Fifty men KIA

Battle outcome: All enemy forces KIA

I smile and walk up to the bridge to talk to the Helmswoman who pulled some crazy manoeuvres with the Valhalla that saved our skins in the last battle.

She sees me and stands up then salutes.

"Sir!" She announces and I chuckle.

"At ease, what would you say to the opportunity to be the pilot of one of the most advanced vessels this fleet has to offer?" I ask and she seemed to be like one of those scene kids back on Earth with the way her hair was jet black and styled however she had a bright smile when I said this.

"Seriously?" She asks with her eyebrow raised and I nod.

"Absolutely, I get to pick my crew, however I must make it clear now that my identity in name will be revealed if you accept this role and you will never be allowed to give my name to others as anything other than my Call sign, is that clear?" I say and she nods in understanding.

"Great, can I get your name?" I ask.

"Second Lt. Imogen Clark." She says and I smile.

"Well then LT, as soon as we dock with Alpha base I will be off to the Citadel on classified business however I will need to ask you to head to docking bay Z19 and when approached by Security you will need to say 'Out of the Darkness Cometh Light.'" I say and she nods.

"I will...and thank you sir." She says with a smile.

"Anytime Lt, now get us back to Alpha base in one piece." I say cheekily and walk off.

**AN: The chapter was half, half. BioticStories did the first half and the rest by me****The-Unknown91****. Hope you liked reading it, check out my Fic which is a Star Wars fic set in between episode 2 and 3, its sequel will be released soon. Also check out ****dragonist97**** fic which is a Transformers fic, I am helping him write it and all 3 of us are co-writers. Check them out, also don't forget to review this chapter. More suspense to come !**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. 2185: Keep Your Cool

**Eminem: Like Toy Soldiers**

It only took me a day to get to the Citadel from Alpha base and I had to make myself blend into my surroundings but not with a stealth program, I was doing this Hitman style and decided I would need to at least dress in a nice suit to pull of the look and then I will have my silenced M9 sitting in a holster I had custom built on the inside of the suit.

I also have a knife tucked away in a sheath which is located on the opposite side to the gun and the message that Lee sent to me made me wonder a bit about the target, he was apparently an ex-N7 commando which means unless I go for the stealth kill I may have a bit of a challenge on my hands; I walk out of the door to my apartment which I have been using to stage all of my missions on the Citadel, I had to cut my hair and style it a bit differently so I wasn't instantly recognisable as me.

It only took about ten minutes to walk to the human embassy and I managed to sneak my way inside, it turns out as soon as I was walking down the hallway that the target was walking into one of the storage rooms; I quickly follow as I want to be able to do the hit without getting any heat on me.

I slowly walk up behind him and I pull my knife out of my suit, it is a militarized Karambit with a slightly longer than normal blade that I was given by Lee after we killed the old boss and my old Sykes knife became a good luck charm that I kept at my apartment as I found the Karambit more effective in this line of work.

I grab him and try to stab him in the neck, however he does some weird marshal art BS and flips me over his shoulder and onto the ground, I land on my ass and he nearly stabs me with his own knife but I manage to get up in time and side step to avoid a very painful death.

I quickly grab his arm when he goes for the follow up and I pull him close to me while my grip on him stops him from stabbing while doing this, I then force my Karambit into his throat and yank it out quickly; he drops to the floor clutching his wound in vain as he quickly dies from blood loss.

I then quickly pick up his dead body and walk around the back I see there is an incinerator that burns at an extremely high temperature so I dump his body in there and turn it on to eliminate any evidence he was killed, not even his bones remained.

I then use my Omni-Tool to call Lee and he answers quickly.

"He's dead, what now?" I ask coldly and he ponders my question for a moment.

"Head back to your place, I've had some new kit sent over there for you which is top of the line; it should have a note that explains everything about it, see you when you get back to Alpha Base." He says and disconnects the call, I find it weird that he would send the gear to my place however I don't argue and simply walk back home.

I open the door and see something on my desk, it looks a lot like a Third Echelon Elite Armour from Splinter Cell Conviction by the looks of things, I check the note that also lies on my desk.

_-Kieran_

_This is the Agency Mk II Special Operations suit, it consists of a state of the art helmet that has a built in HUD that can show vital signs, shield levels and similar things._

_Underneath the sleek black exterior it has a thick layer of armour that will protect the user from a significant number of shots unless the enemy hits the same spot consistently in a weak spot of the armour; the chest area is virtually bulletproof to standard mass effect rounds however explosives will still do a lot of damage, this design was created to protect vital organs and was created using technology founded by your close friend Andrew Critchley._

_The helmet also has built in night vision that can be toggled, it has a custom built sheath for your Karambit and a holster for your pistol._

_The final thing is it comes with a link to your Omni-Tool so a call can be played through your helmet and the audio filters will stop any sound coming through while on a stealth operation, enjoy._

_-Lee_

I love this new piece of kit already and I take a moment to check the news for any recent developments, I turn on the TV.

"Welcome to Citadel News Network, I am Brian Durant, the Council are demanding answers from the Batarian government about it funding various terrorist groups after information was leaked by the Agency, a Splinter Group created by one of the most renowned vigilantes in the Galaxy, Kestrel; they responded by saying they don't answer to the Council anymore and many things seem unclear however an official in the Agency has given us this audio recording of his thoughts." The TV blares and I laugh.

"The Batarians aren't even a race, they're savages; people will call us racist for actively targeting them however we dream of a united Galaxy and their plans to sabotage Human colonies by killing millions and kidnapping thousands more are an annoyance to these plans and thus they must be stopped." Lee's voice says through the TV.

"Sources say that the Agency engaged the Batarians in naval combat and managed to destroy an estimated three hundred ships while only taking one casualty, meanwhile the Batarian economy is on the verge of collapse as millions of service personnel's deaths mean that the Hegemony will have to fork out more money in pensions and to rebuild their Navy which could take decades, the Council have also released a statement on the Agency." The reporter says and I am eager to see what they have to say about us, I know it won't be good and suddenly Sparatus appears on the screen.

"The Agency are a bunch of terrorists that hide behind their goal of a united Galaxy and use it as an excuse to carry out their racist attacks on the Batarians and they will be brought to justice." He says and I laugh as I know this won't happen.

Me, Andrew and Alex were recently contracted to do a television advert for leading energy drink brand Monster Energy because our celebrity status and it was obvious they were doing it to haul more money however we were offered a lifetime supply of Monster and surprisingly it was still around; I'd yet to see it until the adverts start and I am gobsmacked.

_A slaver ship descends and suddenly it bursts into flames and crash lands, the camera pans out to reveal Andrew Critchley one of the saviours of the Citadel holding a smoking rocket launcher._

_Smoke billows across the scared wasteland that we are fighting on, Alex takes a shot with his sniper rifle that kills a Batarian soldier with a headshot however suddenly five frigates descend from orbit and I look despaired._

_"There's no way we can win." I state depressingly and the camera pans to Andrew who shakes his head._

_"No, Alex, unleash the beast!" Andrew shouts and tosses a can of Monster to Alex who quickly tears off the top and downs the entire thing; he suddenly has a green biotic glow and lasers shoot out of his hands, blowing up every ship and I turn to face the camera as a few marines planet side raise their rifles and start shouting victoriously. _

_"Unleash the beast, drink monster energy." I say while holding my smoking assault rifle with my biotics flaring._

I turn the television off and head to the shuttle, I then plot a course for Alpha base and set the machine to Auto-Pilot.

**One day later.**

I look out my window and see that the shuttle is on approach to Alpha Base, the main Agency Space Station and it's also home to the Agency First Fleet; I see the ASV Valhalla docked and the entire fleet patrolling around the cluster while a few ships are dry-docked, I also see the Will of Steel being repaired and then my shuttle enters the Hangar Area.

I step out and I carry my Burgan that has my new SO suit in, I dump it in my office and quickly head over to Lee's office where he will probably be waiting for me to arrive.

As soon as I enter he gestures for me to have a seat, I comply and sit in the office chair while he lights a cigarette.

"We have the data required for the information on the Reapers to be sent to every Galactic government and I've just sent it however there's no guarantee they will listen to us, I'll keep you filled in on the situation on that however I received your dossiers that you want for the crew and I just wanted you to know what I'm giving you for your first mission on board the Sword of Humanity as Captain." He says and I smile, back in my old universe I never believed I would be Captain of anything but now here I am about to made Captain of an advanced warship.

"So…don't keep me waiting." I say and he laughs.

"Recent reports indicate that one of our field agents has been captured by Cerberus and he is being held on a facility on Noveria where he is likely being tortured, we need to act fast to avoid any vital information being spilled by him." He says and I nod slightly.

"I'll get it done." I say and he frowns as I go to stand up.

"Oh and Kieran, proceed with caution because I've got reason to believe that Mr. Leng is conducting the torture, Andrew and Alex are on the ship and travelling should only take an hour as it's the next system over." He says and I suddenly feel hatred burn for Kai.

"Got it." I say and quickly exit.

I head to my office and unpack my SO suit from my Burgan, I then put it on and grab my preferred weapons which are a silenced MP5 with my silenced M9 that I stick in my holster and I finally put my Karambit in the sheath on my right upper arm.

I quickly head down to the docking bay, taking no notice of the regular wave of people that I have to get past and eventually I enter; I suddenly hear something I don't expect.

"Captain on deck." It's a synthesized voice.

I take my helmet off and stick it to a magnetic clamp on my side and the first thing I do is head to the bridge; I see Imogen and she quickly stands to attention and salutes me.

"Relax Immi, I'm not as much of a tightass as most officers are so you don't have to salute me every time I come near you." I say with a slight smile and she nods.

"Okay Captain, this ship is amazing by the way, who would have known it would be so big for a frigate." She says and I nearly facepalm when she calls me Captain.

"Please Immi, never address me by rank again, and just call me Kieran because it's what all my other friends do." I say and she looks slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Kieran, oh yeah by the way Andrew and Alex were wanting to speak to you and they said it was important, you should probably go see them." She says as she sits down.

"Alright, by the way plot a course for Noveria and just stick us in orbit because we'll be taking the stealth shuttle down." I say and she gives a thumbs up behind the chair.

I suddenly hear that Admiral Hackett is on Vid-Com for me so that will have to take a rain check; this ship is equipped with a QEC.

I head to the communications room and hit the big red button, for some reason I feel dread above everything else and suddenly the Admiral pops up in front of me.

"Ah, Kieran, I saw the reports of what your men did to the Batarians; a lot of Alliance personal are supporting what you're doing but that's not what I came to discuss." He says and I frown.

"What did you call for then Admiral?" I ask with a confused tone of voice and he strokes his chin for a moment.

"We received the data on the Reapers and the Alliance are rapidly speeding up fleet production and are creating more Dreadnoughts in secret, I called to express my thanks for making them listen." He says and I laugh.

"Admiral, I have a duty to humanity, it's the least I could do for us." I say happily and he nods.

"Good to know Kieran, and good hunting." He says with a faint smile before cutting off the connection.

I head back to the CIC and lean across the rail of the Galaxy Map.

I let out a sigh and ruffle my hair, I'm just trying to help prepare for the Reapers yet I have condemned an entire race to certain death for when they come; ruthless calculus, a billion people die over here so two billion people can live over there.

I only just realise that without Alex and Andrew I would have gone insane long before we fought Saren and I would probably have done something stupid but we always have each other's backs cause that's what brothers do.

I stand up taller than I had before and I walk to Andrew's room, the door opens and I see him conversing with Alex and he laughs when I come in.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He asks and I walk further into the room and sit down on a haphazardly placed chair and cross my legs.

"Been wondering what you think of the ship so far, any opinions?" I ask and Alex has a contemplative look on his face for a moment.

"I like it, bigger than the Normandy but not as silent, that was just creepy; it was like a Reaper could teleport out of nowhere and eat us, that's how creepy it was." He says with a straight face and I can't help but burst into hysterics.

"It's nice but nothing beats having a big-ass Dreadnought like the Valhalla at your command." Andrew says and I frown.

"The SOH is more suited to our current mission, who in their right mind sends a Dreadnought on a stealth mission?" I ask rhetorically.

"Me, it's stealthy when you blow them to pieces before they know you're there." He tries to reason and I facepalm which makes him laugh even more.

"I can't even take you people seriously anymore." I say with a sigh and I run my hand through my hair.

"Haha, you love us really man." Alex says and I let out a hearty laugh and turn to walk out.

"Keep telling yourself that Alex, I'll be in my quarters going over some things if you need me." I say before walking out, I look at my Omni-Tool for a second but turn it off after realising Garrus probably wouldn't answer the message.

I was worried for his safety, knowing he would piss off a lot of mercs.

It was moments like this that I miss Shepard, she would know what to do rather than me just blindly trying to prepare the Galaxy for a war which in the end we might still lose and I find myself blindly walking around for half an hour until Immi called me down to the Cargo-Hold.

I see Andrew and Alex however I was not in the mood to be pissing about as the life of one of our operatives was at stake.

"Guys, I want you to find and disable their power generators then prepare for an evac of the target, don't go loud until I give the call." I say and put on my helmet, suddenly my HUD lights up showing my shield strength and several other things including the vital signs of my comrades.

"Got it, no mindless killing until you give the order." Andrew says and I send a dangerous glare at him through my visor before turning on the polariser setting on with my Omni-Tool.

"Don't worry Kieran, I got it." Alex reassures and I nod before entering the shuttle.

We step into the shuttle and I suddenly feel the familiar pressure of a rescue op set in like the teeth of a predator that's just caught its prey.

I start to feel like this going to be a long day however our shuttle quickly blasts towards the surface and before I know it we've all got out and are going about our own objectives, once they shut down the power I will enter and try to get our man out of there.

I feel the bitter cold gripping my body like a vice and it makes me shiver even with the environmental controls built into my armour and after a minute I get the message that tells me they're done with the power so I head down; I drop from the side of a cliff face down to the front entrance and quickly pry open the electronic door after putting a lot of effort in.

It was currently night on this side of Noveria so the temperatures were even worse but having the only audible sound as the blustering wind at night is eerie.

I enter quietly and hear a few guards panicking about the loss of power, I smile and like a hunter I silently approach them in the smothering darkness; I target the one closer to me that is on my right, I slowly creep over to him and draw my karambit.

I quickly stab him in the neck and before his body drops to the floor I pump several shots from my silenced M9 into his friend next to him, they both drop dead to floor and I continue on my search for our agent.

**AN: A decent size chapter for you guys, a review is appreciated, leave your thoughts, im still taking OC's for the crew of the SOH so if you have an OC you would like on the crew just drop me a message and i'll add them with full credit to you now have a good day, peace!**


	9. 2185: The Rescue

Now playing: Clubbed to Death

**Andrews point of view**

I leaned against the cold metal wall and peaked my head around the corner; there were 3 Guards that were stumbling about, walking into each other, in the pitch black. I pulled my new Silenced Pistol from the holster, with special, Armour disintegration rounds. Which I designed, I quietly walked towards the nearest Guard. Tapped him on his Right Shoulder, he turned round and I shot him point blank in between the Eyes. The Round disintegrated his Flesh, and hit the other Guard behind him. He soon died silently on the floor, must of been an instant kill. I pushed the first dying Guard to the Floor, and quickly grabbed the next Guard by the Throat. I lifted him up 1 foot above the ground, loosened the grip and interrogated him, out in the open. Good thing it was pitch black.

"Where is the main Hard Drive location, and where is the Prisoner you are holding here? Tell me quick or you will be like your friends here, just a pile of mush!" I said quietly, but I was all up in his Face so he could perfectly hear me.

"The Hard Drives are in the Main Building, and the Prisoner is in the Basement. You can get to the Basement via the Stairs or Elevator, by the Hard Drive Room Door. Please don't kill me I have a Wife and Son." He explained and then pleaded, until I smacked him for being too loud.

"That is a shame but if I let you go, you will go for the alarm. Don't worry I hear, Cerberus gives good support to families of dead soldiers. Or is that the Alliance? Don't take it personally, it's just business." I replied to his plead for his life, then I put the Pistol to his Throat and fired. I dropped him and he soon died on the Floor.

I walked over the Body and heard a groan, I looked back at the 3 Guards, the first Guard I shot was slightly moving. I emptied 2 shots into different parts of his Chest, and he died, also his chest turned into a pool of pink mushy liquid.

"Kieran, Alex. I have found out the Prisoners location, he is in the basement in the main building. Alex, go to the main building, you will find some Hard drives, hack them get all the information there is. Then put a few of those proto explosives I gave you. Wire them around the room. make sure there is one on the Centre Hard Drive. Kieran meet me at the Cells. Unknown out." I said ordering both, as of me being the Boss of the cannon fodder, I think I will take the opportunity of being the boss of all Land ops now.

**Alexs point of view**

Unknown out, Andrew giving orders. Wow, he is taking charge and re-designing his new Name. Well he is the Sergeant Major of the Agency grunts, I'll have to get him to explain it fully when we are of this, Ice Ball. I walked and turned around the corner on my left, suddenly, the door opened and jumped to the nearest cover. I crouched down behind the Create and shard of Glass, I picked it up and angled it so I could see the Door through the reflection; 5 Guards came out, and shut the Door. They seemed puzzled and angry, why the power was out. They couldn't be that angry, what they missing, Intergalactic X-Factor, Noverias got talent ? They didn't have night vision, so I was practically invisible, I equipped my Sniper with a silencer and deployed its bi-pod. I put the Sniper on the Create and Fired. First shot 2 kills. I fired again getting a head shot. The two remaining Guards ran to the Alarm, they punched the button. Nothing happened, guess they hadn't figured out that the power was off. I fired again killing one of the Guards, and fired again killing the last Guard, with a shot to the Heart. I retracted my Bi-pod, and put it back on its holder on my back. I equipped my Silenced Pistol, and stealthily walked towards the Door. I opened the Door and immediately pointed my Pistol into the Door way, pure darkness. Thank God for the Night vision built into my Helmet. I walked down the Hall, after 20 seconds navigating the Hall way, I hit something with my foot. I looked down only to see corpses, they were Human, some Agency Men and some Civies.

"Guys, can you hear me?" I said into the Communication Microphone, very quietly.

"Unknown here, and yes I can. Whats up?" Andrew replied back using his new nickname, I should come up with a new one of myself.

"Yep, hold on, let me kill this bastard... Yep I'm free what's the problem?" Kieran soon replied while killing Guards.

"I have found corpses, there are multiple, some are Agency and the rest are Civies. The place is littered." I soon explained nearly throwing up, but containing it and swallowing it back down again.

"Shit, I don't like this. It feels to weird, it feels like a trap. I think Lee is setting us up, think about it, Me and Alex are advancing the ranks quick, you are Co-Leader. He keeps on getting hold on Reaper Tech Missions, out of nowhere! I think he is setting us up, I think he is indoctrinated!" Andrew replied giving us a explanation.

"You can't just say that out of the blue, yer there are corpses, remember in ME3, Cerberus experiments on Civies and Alliance all time, and kills them all time. It can be like this. But you do have a point though. We'll talk later ok, but keep an Eye out though, I don't want to fall into a trap." Kieran replied ending the conversation. I kept on walking Pistol aimed and finger on the trigger.

I stopped worrying about the Dead, and put on some music. A favorite of myn and Andrews, a bit of Kieran; but not as much as Me and Andrew. He doesn't know the amount of awesomeness we relate to this for Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Time to play the music.

Now playing: Cities in Dust

Water was running, children were running  
You were running out of time  
Under the mountain a golden fountain  
Were you praying at the Lares shrine?

But oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend

We found you hiding, we found you lying  
Choking on the dirt and sand  
Your former glories and all the stories  
Dragged and washed with eager hands

But ohh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Your city lies in dust

Water was running, children were running  
We found you hiding, we found you lying  
Water was running, children were running  
We found you hiding, we found you lying

Your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend

Hot and burning in your nostrils  
Pouring down your gaping mouth  
Your molten bodies, blanket of cinders  
Caught in the throes, eh

Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend

Your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend  
Oh woh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend

As I turned the corner, I saw the Server room, and two people, I hugged the Corner, and peaked and leaned. Then I realised it was Andrew and Kieran, I knew it was them when I saw them face palming. I chuckled and walked over to them.

"Even we could hear you singing!" Andrew quietly said.

"It's awesome though" I replied raising both Hands in the Air.

"True, but we have to complete the Mission." Andrew said, signalling to Kieran, waving his Right Index and Middle Finger. He nodded and they quietly walked down the Stairs into the Blackness, and into the Void. I opened the Door, it jammed, so I gave it a kick and it opened. I gazed upon all the Consoles, there had to be 20+ I walked over to the main Console. Plugged in my hacking device, and transferred all the content. I Started placing the explosives, one on the main console, I walked around the Room, placing them on the centre beams, after placing 9 explosives I looked at how large the explosion would be. 500lb, wow, Andrew doesn't hold back, this is enough to destroy this place. At least the corpses will get a burial underneath the rubble. I placed the last explosive and walked to the console, and read the screen. 100% complete. I unplugged the hacking device and walked to the exit, and walked out closing the Door on my way out.

**Kierans point of view**

Now playing: Time of dying

I walked down the Hallway glancing at the barbaric metal cells. All empty, but some with corpses in, but I felt safe, as Andrew was following me, with Betsy equipped. I turned round to look at his expression, he looked wary, but determined. He gave me a reassuring nod, and I returned it and nodded back. I turned my head back to the front, and we reached the end cell, it was big but had a Steel Door. It had Doors at either side, probably Guard rooms. I stacked on the Left, and he stacked on the Right. Andrew went in front of the Door, and kicked it with all his strength. The Door burst open and I rushed in MP5 ready to fire. Empty, with a torture Table in the middle, it had a data pad on it. I picked it up and started to read it, while Andrew guarded the entrance. There were 2 options to pick so I picked the oldest entry.

_Doctor_

_Victim has experienced heavy torture, but has not revealed any details. We are going to do some old Japanese World War 2, interrogation tactics. Hopefully it should offer some, results. _

Entry 2

_Doctor_

_The old Japanese tactics, worked he revelled some details. It was about the Agency leader, *LEE* he is in Co-Leadership with another Human. He would not reveal the name of the unknown Leader. But he revealed info we knew already. _

I downloaded the data, after 5 seconds it was complete. I dropped the Data Pad to the Floor, and smashed it, Andrew turned around and looked at me. Puzzled Face with night Vision goggles on. Suddenly, a gunshot noise occurred, turned around immediately and saw Cerberus. He started walking and firing from the hip, massacring Cerberus troops, I followed him keeping cover behind him, I knew his armour was beast so a shot wouldn't hit me. I occasionally peaked and fired a few rounds, killing a Cerberus guy. A sudden surge of pain travelled through my ribs, multiple times. My shields were at 0% and I felt the left side of my Ribs. I looked at my Hand, Blood. I fell to my knees and shouted for Andrew. He turned and headshoted the Cerberus Goons, destroying their heads. He picked he up and continued walking to the stairwell.

"Alex! I've been hit Andrew is carrying me, get ready to leave!" I shouted down the communicator.

"Got it!" He shouted, I could hear gun shots, in the background from Alexs end. He was under fire as well, it must be a trap, Andrew was right, can't be Lee though.

We got to the top of the Stairs, Andrew passed me to Alex, I threw him my riffle, he gave us Covering fire, while Alex helped me to the nearest exit. Andrew fired both weapons massacring, all that followed, after 2 mins of navigating the building and Andrew killing half the Cerberus Army, we got out of the building. I hear Andrew shout down the intercom.

"We need a god damn shuttle now, if it's not here, within the next minute, I will find the nearest varen and unleash it on you."

"Ok, ok, eta 30 seconds till evac." I hear a reply through the intercom. Andrew falls back to us, and continues fire, he throws me my Assault Rifle and Alex gets out his Pistol, we exchange fire with Cerberus.

"There like a god damn Hydra, you kill one and two rise!" Alex shouts out making me chuckle.

"Fuck this!" Andrew shouts pulling out his Rocket Launcher and fires at the exit. It hits and the rubble falls blocking the exit giving us a minute or two.

"Thank God for that." I say thanking Andrew, while I reload my Rifle.

"When I get my Hands on that god damn Lee, well not even Wrex and Grunt will be able to stop me. He set us up, he is going to die!" Andrew says announcing his new Mission.

"Well think about this rationally Andrew, we don't have the evidence to say he set us up, yet. But if we uncover it, you can have the pleasure of killing him yourself." I reply trying to reason with him, the shuttle arrives and the Door opens we get in and I sit down, Alex gets the trigger ready and Doors close.

"Wait 15 seconds before detonating, unless you want to get us caught up in the shockwave." Andrew said advising Alex on what to do. There is a awkward silence in the Shuttle and 15 seconds pass. Andrew nods his Head, and Alex pulls the trigger on the detonator. A explosion goes off, I tap a few things on my data pad. A screen shows up, showing the destroyed Facility , mostly rubble now but with bits on fire.

"Andrew when we get back to the Space Station, just think before you act ok." I say giving my last point on trying to reason with him and he nods, slides down the Wall of the shuttle. I hear some music, it's loud if I can hear it, and he closes his eyes looks like he drifts off to sleep.

_**AN: BioticStories is unavailable for a while, so he wanted me to a Chapter for him. Hope you like reading it, changed my name from The-Unknown91 to The-Original-Unknown. Don't forget to Read and Review. (R&R) Hope you liked reading it more than I liked writing it. If you liked this Chapter, then check out my profile, and read my fics, they have this style writing. Find me in the Reviewing section or search for my Name. Also, check out Dragonist97 he has an awesome Transformers fic called, Transformers: war for Cybertron - Cybertronian chronicles. check it out, he has just started so he needs some good reviews and more views. **_

_**PEACE**_

_**The-Original-Unknown**_


	10. 2185: Contact

Now playing: In the House in a Heartbeat

**Kierans point of view**

I looked at Andrew, his facial expression looked determined, he had One plan, One course of action, to kill Lee. Lee was a good Guy, he had always gave me good Missions, good info, he had helped me through most of the course I had been here. But now he is to be killed, he is said to be indoctrinated, the Agency can't allow this! Even if it might not be true, the rumors to the Men, and if it gets out to the Alliance. Well fuck, our reputation would be ruined, all our info we had given away about the Reapers, might be thought about and destroyed. I know now as Darren Shan a 20th Century writer, he had writ in one of his well known books in the Demonata series. 'There are no happy endings.' He is right, you may seem like it is all good and jolly, but it is not, there is always something round the corner, ready to knock you off your feet. This is my equivalent of this, Andrew moved towards the main controls on the SOH. He tapped a few things on the interface, and hacked the Space Stations main communications.

"Listen up, all you dumb asses, this is Sergeant Major Andrew Critchley, I am here with the Co-Leader, Kieran Evans, we have uncovered a serious rumor. Fuck that, a serious threat to the Agency. Lee, the other Co-Leader of the Agency, is indoctrinated! The Agency main goal, is to prep for the Reaper invasion, and to destroy the Reapers. How can we do that if one of our Leaders is indoctrinated? How? Well now is the time I put an end to it, I am going to end Lees Life. Yes you can hear me Lee, I am coming for you, when I find you, well you are going to be a red spray on the wall once I'm done with you. Anybody who tries to stop me, will be arrested and court marshaled, for helping the Reapers. Kieran Evans is now the leader of the Agency." As Andrew finished his Speech/Rant, he walked over to me, and helped me up, I immediately gave him a bro hug, and Alex rushed in.

"So it has begun, we are going to kill Lee?" Alex asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, but before you attempt to kill him Andrew. I'm going to talk to him, see what he has to say. If he is being toyed around like a Puppet, well end his torture." I said ordering Andrew.

"Good well, we are 30 secs out, you know he will probably brand us as traitors, and use every tool at his disposal, so we don't get him." Andrew soon replied laying out the plain truth.

"I know but Alex here, will disable all his hacking abilities, won't you?" I asked nervously thinking it may not be possible.

"Bitch please, that is piss easy." Alex replied and grinned, doing a bitch please face.

"Good, then lets go, if he is, you know, indoctrinated. I'm gonna make a few changes, make a new special forces. Also, Andrew as I side project I need you to make me a new design. I'll talk later about it for now, we have to focus." I said as we walked towards the airlock, ready to enter the Space Station, and to enter the unknown.

The SOH docked, it latched to the airlock, and it pressurized, the door buzzed 3 times, then it showed a green light. The Door opened and we walked through, the next door opened, gun fire everywhere. I ran for cover and Andrew and Alex went prone and avoided the gun fire.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I yelled, to Andrew who just gave me a gesture, I can't hear you.

I turned to the guy next to me, he was bleeding but still willing to fight.

"Status report." I ordered and he saluted me, he reconised me and didn't question rank.

"Lee has gone power crazy, he has turned half of the Agency against us, thank god you arrived, we had just been pushed back from the Mess Hall. If we get it back, we can do a final push to the main Lift, and we have Lee trapped. But as long as we have this corridor captured, no one can get to the Hangar." The Soldier briefed me, I nodded put my Hand on his Shoulder, I looked at Andrew, I signaled for a grenade to be thrown. He grabbed two grenades activated them and threw them, he signaled to Alex to move up in, 3, 2, 1 go. Alex vaulted over as the explosion went off, I peaked to see him. The traitors were blown away, the one who were left were shocked to see Alex agroing them. He pulled out his knife and threw it at one guy, He pulled out his pistol and headshoted two guys, One of them tried to right jab him, he evaded and punched him in the temple, and then upper cutted him. He pulled his pistol on the last guy and shot him point blank. I got up and walked over to him with awe.

"What the Hell, who taught you to agro like that?" I said nearly gob smacked, thinking he didn't have it in him. He looked at Andrew and back at me and said.

"Who else do you think? I taught myself, with a bit of help from Andrew, but it was mostly me."

"It's true, there's a fighter inside of him, underneath all that paragon. But there is also renegade, not as much though." Andrew said speaking as he was Alexs couch.

"Ok, well we need to take the mess hall, we go in there, and we take it and we will find Lee." I said saying the plan as I walked towards the Mess Hall doors. I stacked on the Doors, Alex behind me, Andrew on the other side with the Soldier who briefed me and a few grunts. I signaled a cut throat gesture to Andrew, he just chuckled and placed some explosives on the door, and held a grenade in his hand.

The Explosion went off, the Door was blown off its hinges, and Andrew pulled the pin and threw the grenade. We ran in with Guns pointed, I saw the first Traitor on the Floor, holding his ears, I Aimed my MP5 and fired, clean kill. I felt pain come back from where I was shot back in the Cerberus Base, but I ignored it and moved on, finding traitors still holding their ears, I shot the next traitor and the next. Wow how powerful was that flash bang? We fired again and again, but the Traitors regained their hearing and got up, weapons pointing. Good a fair challenge now, I leaped for cover and peaked and leaned and fired taking out 3 guys. Andrew fired a few shots of betsy blindly, and Alex got one of Andrews grenades, pulled the pin and threw it. The traitors ducked for cover, the explosion went over, I heard a scream of pain and a snap. I got up and rushed them, by time I got to explosion sight, they were dead.

"Regroup on me." I said, and they all walked over to me, we was missing a few people until I saw the Bodies.

"This is it, we got up there kill any traitor that shoots us, I will talk to Lee, if he is a dead end, well Andrew will do what he has to do." I said and raised my MP5, trying to increase morale, to try and think we were immortal.

"Let's get him!" A Soldier said and we ran for the lift. As we walked down the corridor heading to the lift, I could see dead loyalists, from this angle they were taken by surprise and tried to fight back. Tried. Lee will pay for this, indoctrinated or not!

We got to the Lift, there were more dead bodies, with a bloody handprint on it, I pressed the button, the door opened, a traitor suddenly appeared and raised his gun at me. Andrew quickly hit him with Betsy butt, damn that Girl did damage, think he should rename it 'The X-Wife' either way it takes something from you. I looked at the Traitor, whipped out my pistol and shot him. We piled into the Lift, and I pressed Floor 69. The doors closed, and the cheesy Lift music came on. Alex immediately shot the sound box, I chuckled, guess he can't take Lift music. The Lift stopped and a red light appeared.

"Alex" Andrew said rolling his eyes.

"I got it." Alex said and he tapped a few things and it started moving again.

"He won't be doing that again, just sent a Bomb Virus, lets just say he won't hack unless he wants to be electrocuted." Alex said explaining what he did.

"Nice." Andrew said giving an approving nod.

The Lift screen said 11, 12, 13, 14. After a Minute or two we eventually got there, the doors opened. No opposition, no traitors to get us when the doors opened. Strange, we walked through the reception area, I kicked open the door, a few Guards they pointed their weapons, but Andrew and Alex had raised theirs before them. They put the Guns on the Floor and raised their hands, I signaled a move up order, and the regular soldiers went to arrest them.

"LEE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Andrew bellowed, and he got up from hiding under his desk.

"Why Lee, Why?" I asked, holding my hands above my head.

"Lee isn't here at the moment, I am Harbinger." Lee said but in a deep voice and had black void less eyes.

"Yes I know who you are, I know you are the head of the damn Reapers, I know your damn plot, come every 50000 Years, kill Billions, kill Races, all for your squeaky annoying God Child. I know your Game, I know you are coming from 'Dark Space' we are ready, we will destroy you, and stop your damn pattern. Now return Lee, or when we meet, I'll rip off those damn Face tentacles and wrap them round your damn throat!" I yelled interrupting, the all mighty Harbinger.

"Your petty threats are nothing, we will destroy your race, we will exterminate you like every time we do, you cannot stop the inevitable. The cycle will go on, very well, have this worthless Human, but the cycle will carry on." Harbinger said and Lee fell to the Floor, Kieran ran to him but kept his distance. He woke up and sat up.

"Kieran, wait what are you doing here? What are you all doing?" He asked rubbing his head and slightly demanding.

"You was indoctrinated, by Harbinger itself. You are lucky you are alive, but you ordered half the Agency to stop us and kill us, because of your actions, we have lost many, ours plan have been delayed, I'm sorry but we are removing you from leading the Agency. Me, Alex and Andrew, will now lead it, and prepare for the Reaper invasion. You have many questions, I know, but we will send you to the Citadel Hospital, get you the best care. Make sure that Harbinger does not come back. We are sorry." I said this was probably a paragon option, but saying this, all this kindness. This is what Shepard would do, I can't get bummed down now, I need to get through this. I walk away a tear runs down my cheek, and I head to the reception area.

I just think about Shepard, about the Collectors attacking the Normandy, nothing I could do, until I hear a voice behind me.

"You ok Bro, you know we have your back, no matter, when, where and why. We will be there." Andrew says opening his Arms waiting for a Bear hug.

"Yeah what he said." Alex soon says opening his Arms to. I go for the Bro hugs, and we all tap and I don't let go, until Andrew says.

"No homo k." I let go and laugh, and just think, without these bros I would of gone insane long before.

**4 Days Later**

**Kierans log**

First time doing a log, well don't know what to say, Operation spy glass is under way, The Immortals are being formed, with the new Armour, also, Andrew is making a new group, The Shadows. Awesome idea, he doesn't speak much of it, he mostly working on the armour, but he revealed to me a couple days back. Before he came to Universe, he was a Brony. Weird, you wouldn't think a guy like him would do that. But he opened out to me so I will respect his judgment on that.

_**AN: BioticStories is still unavailable, but should be back soon, this was the last Chapter for this FIc, we are starting our new Mass Eject 2 Fic, the Codex will be out soon. This was written by The-Original-Unknown. Check out my fics, R&R and yes I'm a Brony but I don't write fics for it or brush hair, or crap like that. Just watch the T.V Series and the Movies, don't forget to check out Dragonist97 he does a awesome Transformers fic. Check out my new Skyrim fic, also Happy Halloween! **_

_**Peace**_

_**The-Original-Unknown**_


End file.
